Oxidation reactions of polymers to produce temporary wet strength additives is not known in the art.
Oxidation reactions for oxidizing primary alcohol containing materials, such as cellulose fibers and/or starch materials is known in the art.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for making temporary wet strength additives comprising oxidizing a homo-crosslinking monomeric unit present in a polymer comprising the homo-crosslinking monomeric unit and a cationic monomeric unit.